We Did It Our Way (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "We Did It Our Way", Season 2, episode 37, 77th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Calling Doc Hogg Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Bear: What's that smell? Bear: Hello. Bear here. Doc Hogg: Hello, Bear? Doc Hogg, Here! Bear: Hey, Doc Hogg! How are-- Doc Hogg: I'm fine today, Bear. I wanted to tell you, I'm looking to forward to see you again. Bear: Oh, that's right. Doc Hogg is coming to by today. Isn't it? Doc Hogg: Well, I'll better get going, I'll see you soon. Bear: But, Doc, I--- Doc Hogg: That fish has to weigh by the scale. (laughs) Get it, fish? Scale? Pip and Pop's Lost Jar Lid {Cut to: The Otter Pond} Pop: I will hold the jar very still this time. Let's put on the lid, Pip! Pip: No problemo, Pop. Here goes. Cooperation, Get it Together and What Do You Think? {The word "Cooperation" is shown below. A green hand on the I appears, signaling the Os to come in. Three letter Os join in together.} Bear: "Cooperation". {An animated seesaw is shown.} {Two animated baseball mitts show up in front of Bear, catching a baseball.} {An animated surface shows up with four ants. An animated anthill is also shown.} Let's get it together Let's get it together Let's get it together, me and you Ow! Sometimes it takes cooperation If you want to get the job done and there's a simple explanation Two heads are better than one Mm-hmm So if you're in a situation where it's more than you can do Ow! We all need cooperation Let's get it together Me and you Mm-hmm Listen up Two is good, but three is better and four can do even more and if you got ten It can help you win if you're pulling in a tug-of-war Mm-hmm! A thousand guys can build a high-rise or send a rocket to the moon Ow! We all need cooperation Let's get it together Me and you Mm-hmm! (For example...) Honeybees and soccer teams are all for one and one for all Do you see what I mean? Ow! We need cooperation Let's get it together Me and you Let's get it together Me and you Let's get it together Me and you Yeah! What Do You Think? Bear Reads the Instructions / Tutter and Treelo Play The Hound of Yarsburg {Cut to Bear in the kitchen, holding Doc Hogg's cookbook.} Bear: {reads the cookbook aloud} Now let's see. Bear: We better go see what's going on and then I'll come back, I'll cook Doc Hogg's pie. {Cut to: Living Room} Tutter: Not so close. Tutter: Look, Bear. I think Treelo's a pointer. He's on the trail! Bear: Nice play together, you guys. Tutter: Thank you, Bear. Treelo: Thanks, Bear. Tutter: Onward, Puppy! Yah! Yah! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Treelo: (howling and barking) (They both rushing away.) Bear: Farewell! (chuckles) Shadow's Story Bear: Looks like Tutter and Treelo found a way to play together after all. Have you ever made up a game with someone? Well, that's cooperating. (hears laughing) Did you hear that? That sounds like Shadow. (stands up and exits the living room and enters the Downstairs Hallway.) Hmm. You know, If we look real hard and sing a song together, she might appear. Ready? (starts to sing) ♪ Oh! Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ (The camera starts to pan.) ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ (stops singing, nothing happens) Shadow! (Shadow appears next to the lamp, sliding on the yellow railing.) Shadow: Wheeeeeeeaa-ha-ha-ha-ha! There you are, my shaggy old friend. Bear: Shadow, it's so nice to see you. So tell me, what have you been doing today? Shadow: (stretching her arms) Whoop. Well, Bear, I was leaping the branches with a squirrel friend of mine. Bear: Now that sounds like fun. Well, Shadow, since you're here, would you tell us a story? Shadow: Why, certainly, Bear, I've got just the story for you. Watch this. (glitter shines) Drill Sargent: Hello, and welcome to "Stories of the Incredible Opposites". Jack Sprat could eat no fat. Jack: I'm on a diet. Drill Sargent: His wife, Pat Sprat could eat no lean. Pat: I'm trying to bulk up. [The scene cuts to Jack Sprat doing push-ups. Pat is eating meat with a fork.] Drill Sargent: And through a strict regimen with diet and exercise… [Jack stops doing push-ups and lost weight.] Drill Sargent: …they join the Olympic team. Jack: I'm now a marathon runner. Pat: And I'm a weightlifter. Do You Need a lift, honey? Jack: Yeah. (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. Jack Sprat see what I mean. Shadow: Waiting for the Pie Bear: I just love that story. It certainly make me hungry. Oh, no! Doc Hogg, his pie! It be here any minute! Come on. Bear: Really? Ojo: (nods "Yes") Uh-huh. Bear: A snack? Ojo: (nods "Yes") Uh-huh. Bear: Right now? Ojo: (nods "Yes") Uh-huh. Bear: But-but-but you see, I... All: Snack? Did someone say Snack? Bear: Yes. I guess I did, But... All: (chanting) Snack! Snack! Snack! Snack! Doc Hogg's Pie / Cleaning Up the House {Christine delivers the pie on top of a windowsill.} Bear: It's ready. Come on, everybody Let's Clean up the House Let's go. You tell em, Ojo. Luna Cooperates / The Goodbye Song (The song "Clean Up the House" is over.) (Night falls in) Bear: (laughs) Wow, some day, huh? Why don't we go up and tell Luna all about it? Come on. (enters his balcony) Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And how was everything in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, today we worked together to make Doc Hogg his favorite pie. Luna: Oh. Bear: Apple Pie with nutty cream topping and Both: Mm-mm. A whole mess of whipped cream. (laughing) Bear: That's right. And Pip and Pop worked together to rescue their jar top. Luna: Well, that's good. Bear: Oh, and Treelo and Tutter worked together on a new game. Luna: My. It seems like everybody was getting along so well today. Bear: Yeah, Luna. You can do so much when you cooperate. Luna: True, Bear. It's fun to do things on your own. But when you can work and play with your friends, great things can happen. Bear: Hey, Luna. I have an idea. Luna: Hmm? Bear: How would you like to cooperate with me on a Goodbye Song before you go? Luna: (laughs) I'd love to, Bear. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic.) Well, thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. Bye. (turns off) Oh. (turns back on) Hey. I just thought of something that you and I can cooperate on. What do you say that you and I always meet right here at The Big Blue House where we can play together? Sound good? Great. I'll see ya soon. (turns back off) Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts